


Acts of Family

by silasfinch



Series: Acts of Faith [8]
Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: This series is my first love so will update with one-shots when the mood strikes.The arrival of the twins.





	Acts of Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekeyunderthemat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/gifts).



Acts of Family

Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength while loving someone deeply gives you courage.  
Lao Tzu

  
I love those who can smile in trouble, who can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink, but they whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves their conduct, will pursue their principles unto death.

Leonardo da Vinci

 

 

Sydney Katz is a nervous wreck.

It is tempting to consider Dr. Katz as super human. She brings an extreme competence to everything in her realm and seems able to bend the laws of time and space when meeting deadlines.

It is not strictly true or it this one side of an elaborate prison.

Maggie’s metaphor is that Syd is something of a Tuttle. She wears knowledge like armour to protect against the vulnerability. If Syd is hard enough or quick enough with the right answer, the ‘flaws’ won’t be on display.

Sydney Katz did not receive any emotional comfort during some of the most difficult times in her life. Therefore, it is only logical that she offer compensates in the areas she can control. The tendency towards relentless perfectionism is hard to watch but understandable at the same time.

Never has this tendency been on full display than when they first begin the IVF treatment.

Neither of them qualifies for the National Health Funding and if even they did her wife is a treatment snob. The baby specialist is perfectly willing to volunteer her time, mentor public practice and champion improvements. It is a different story when it comes to her wife and embryos.

Therefore an old colleague from med school who is in private practice is the one for the process. William 's hard to ruffle, and he answers Syd's question patiently and gently rebuffs the more elaborate of the medical opinions on offer.

Maggie feels the stronger of the two at the moment. Relationship roles change during pregnancy, as each person reacts with differing intensity at the stages, especially during an IVF pregnancy. Syd needs to be anchored right now, or else she will lose herself in a science of hypotheticals.

Her hands tremble when she prepares the hormone injection, almost as much as a Foundation Doctor. She treats Mange’s bruises as a personal insult.

She winces along with every side effect that Maggie experiences, from minor to major. It’s hard to determine who is taking the symptoms harder. Doctor’s knowledge or not it is still taking a toll on them both.

She treats every consolation with William as if it was a thesis deference. Maggie wonders if her wife’s nails can survive the next 13 months, but her vice like grip on their circumstances is slowly easing with every milestone that Maggie passes.

  
****

  
Maggie is taking the news calmly

The 12-week milestone reveals that they are having twins. Of course, both of them were adept at reading the subtle indicators, but it is another matter to see the distinctive ultrasound picture and the second heartbeat.

“Are you feeling ok, darling?”

“My body chemistry has not fundamentally changed in the last hour, Syd. The babies are not draining me yet.”

“Do you think we should discuss an earlier maternity leave?”

“Because nobody has had twins while doing a research fellowship, while possibly under the care of the most devoted wife in history” Maggie chides gently.

“Your edema is worsening, do you want me to grab you the stockings tomorrow.”

Maggie huffs “it's fine. I am not conceding to the realities of maternity wear until there is no other choice. Have to look pretty for date night.”

Sydney looks too confused to be overly sympathetic.

“I wanted to marry you with layers of mucus and stale vomit featuring predominantly. Besides stockings won’t feature in the best part of the evening.”

“I am not wearing them” there is a stubborn set to the jaw and tone.

Sydney concedes and mostly obeys when Maggie refuses to let them talk about work or pregnancy related events. Instead, they jump from little things to the major philosophical questions. Sydney does enjoy a healthy debate, and there are plenty of Canadian and world events to choose from; Syd is deeply opposed to some of the reforms in environmental protection and is happy to use breadsticks to demonstrate her central belief system.

One of the simplest actions that settle Syd down is to talk to their babies, more accurately she teaches their children. She curls up on the bed and reads Jewish myths and introductory Hebrew lessons. Sydney refuses to talk down to the twins, but she has a particular tone that is tender and melodic. It is no doubt the product of many years of singing verses and supportive families. The quiet time is some of Maggie’s favourite moments as well; Sydney’s soothing voice often lulls her to sleep.

Maggie often thinks, If only the Katz family could see these moments.

Would this be redemption?

  
******

 

  
Sydney Katz is a champion at looking after the family.

Alex finds this alternatively infuriating and endearing, dependent largely on if Sydney remembers the time difference when calling to ask for advice only a best friend can provide.

Maggie is pretty easy going about her diet and does expect it to change too radically in the next nine months. Sydney feels the need to prepare home cooked meals and snacks before work.

Their new house is set up well for children but Sydney’s weekends are dominated by making improvements and consulting with Rebecca. Neither of them says anything but this likely to be the forever home or at least until the twins reach school  
  
Sydney jokes that the boys are coming into of adoration and joy but also expectation. Despite knowing all the realities of parent driven careers, neither of them can resist a science theme. The nursery theme is cartoon versions of planets, telescope, and equations.

Alex is still chuckling about that one and insists on sending a box of ‘regular toys in the mail.’

  
  
Maggie only snaps when Sydney tries to forbid her from going out with fronds for fear of complications. It is a bad fight, and Maggie says more than a few things she doesn’t mean on the way out the door.

Her sense of satisfaction lasts until the car park, but pride keeps her from turning around.

She still comes home early with Syd’s favourite dessert and a conciliatory tone.

  
Sydney is having a rather impressive temper tantrum

Syd works on remaining calm, but it is not her natural state. She feels emotion genuinely and is just getting comfortable in expressing them.

A psychologist would say Syd is projecting her feelings of helplessness onto a Swedish Science Mobile. It is possible that IKEA is conspiring to delay the grand reveal, but Maggie is doubtful.

“Need a hand?”

Sydney looks up blinking at the intrusion, the two mysterious piece of furniture fall to the floor.

Sydney is not good at hiding her distress, but she makes an effort.

“What are you doing home? I was hoping to have this ready before you got back” the self-censure is unspoken.

“So the by-product of being so in love with you is twofold. One, my tolerance for substandard Israeli dessert is non-existent. Two, rash acts of defiance don’t feel any good if we are in barney” Maggie grins at the English slang.

“You weren’t….”

“I was petulant, and you were overprotective. We are both at fault” Maggie moved to the rocking chair and sunk in with a sigh of appreciation.

“I know what you are trying to do, but not even you can construct a universe with no pitfalls for us. There is no such thing as a perfect pregnancy, but we are meeting all the milestones” Maggie explains gently  
  
“I tell myself that at least ten times a day but I am overcome with anxiety all the time” Sydney confesses with a hapless shrug.

“You are a typical parent with far too much knowledge. In some ways, this was always going to be easier for me to cope with but I feel healthy now. Please trust me to tell you the second anything changes.”

“Eat pastry and tell us stories before we tackle the moble together.”

 

 

  
******

  
Maggie is not used to jealousy

In her previous relationships, jealousy did not feature overly much; it was a simple reality that their careers were more important. Therefore personal relationships were a bonus.

Her relationship with Sydney is different in every way.

She has known love before; it is insulting and unfair to previously lovers to claim otherwise, she envisioned a future with and intended to marry Gavin. What makes her live with Sydney different is a single element.

Maggie freely admits that s needs Sydney, Syd often worries that the tenants of both her faith and ambition create an incredible intensity to a still young relationship, but the other doctor disagrees. Sydney and the Jewish faith do have exclusive rights to emotional complexity and depth. Their relationship is a central a part of Maggie's life, and Syd's happiness is paramount in all things.

It is true even, and at Hope Zion, one of the reasons Maggie did not fight harder to convince her to stay is that she genuinely wanted the other doctor to find happiness whatever that happiness evolved into, from Canada to Israel.

Maggie is not feeling noble right now, not with a bladder infection and continuous vomiting.

 

Sydney makes it difficult to feel threatened when she has the charming habit of boasting about ‘her wife’ at the slightest provocation, especially when at social gatherings or work functions. Sydney took and takes every opportunity to mention her, their relationship and plans. The afternoon slots are coveted by Syd's students because she is always happier after their daily checks in the later stages of the pregnancy.

That does not mean that Maggie is entirely immune from feeling insecure.

She is experiencing just about every complication of twin pregnancy. The upside is that this is a real bonding exercise between mother and daughter. Rosemary is calling every day to share stories and offer a friendly ear.

On the downside, her body is struggling to follow the most basic commands. No part of her does not ache or protest even walking the small distance to her wife's office to see why Syd is late for lunch.

There is a beautiful, Grey's Anatomy level, doctor flirting with her wife.

Of course, they are talking about important and grave medical matters, possibly with the life of a baby at stake. In fact, they are leaning over a thick textbook and alternating between it and an X ray film.

However, Maggie recognizes flirting, in particular, she recognizes flirting with the hyper focused Dr. Katz while she was in lecture mode.

Heck, she lays claim to inventing the technique. Maggie spent more time than was strictly wise figuring out ways to distract the other doctor. The amateur efforts of an F2 would amuse her rather than upset her but today is a particularly bad day. All she can see when she looks on the tableau is Alex and Charlie playing similar flirtation games over medical texts, how it become the talk on the hospital in and out of Dawn and Joel's hearing.

Before she can work up a genuine irritation, Sydney looks up and spots her waiting.

There is a remarkable transformation occurring in a matter of seconds. Numerous books and movies talk about how a face lights up with love, but Maggie never expected to be the recipient of the look. Syd beams at her and quickly wraps up her conversation.

“I’m sorry Maggie – Norah is desperate to run her differential diagnosis.”

“How old is the Gregory House wannabe? 13?”  
It sounds more dangerous than Maggie intends.

“24 and eagerly planning her wedding to an Orthopedic Surgeon.”

“Barely a specialty” Maggie grumbled

“Rough day?” Sydney asks biting back a smile.

“Your sons are not overly respective of my rib cage. I swear William is lying about their growth rate.”

“How about a massage when we get home. I’ll even let you fill me in on Holby City reruns and won’t critique their surgical ‘technique’?” Syd bargains as they leave the hospital.

 

 

 

  
******

  
Sydney is treading a fine line between observation and obsession

Maggie in labour is never going to be a textbook, not that there is such a thing. There are too many confounding features to consider. What Syd neglects to consider the simple reality of how difficult it is to see her beloved in so much pain when she has no power?

There is nothing that is not within acceptable safety standards, and Willian's team is diligent. However, even by the standards of multiple births, it is not going to be a straight forward process. Maggie's problematic migraines have plagued her this last week, and her blood pressure is spiking.

"Stay with me."

Maggie's grip on her hand, already impressive, becomes bone jarring. She apparently felt the slight shift in the other woman's weight. When she is stressed or in pain, her default anxiety is the notion of Syd leaving.

"I am not going anywhere, my love. I just need to shift out of the way so Nora can check the monitors. I know it hurts, but you are doing fine. It's the last stage now; our sons are nearly here."

The first boy is born at 12:15 pm and emerges with a healthy cry and does not need anything beyond clean, measure and swaddling. Sydney is so transfixed that she momentarily forgets everything but the fact her son has inherited her families arches and brow line.

The second boy is more of a cause for concern at 12:20 pm. He is smaller than his brother and is responding more weakly to the testing. He requires more intervention and is on supplementary oxygen. The parameters are not alarming though, and he is soon responding well to stimuli and gaining a better complexion.

"They have your hair." This random observation is Maggie's first awestruck comment.

Sydney carefully moves the joint incubator closer and gently placing the stronger twin in Maggie's arms as William oversees his brother.

"You are brilliant, Maggie but I don't think even you can manipulate the genome to such a degree."

Maggie is never one to step down from even a playful challenge, and she looks ready to argue the point but the sight of her second son moving towards her is enough of a distraction.

"Hey little one, are you feeling better."

"Two healthy twins. They are both well within the parameters we talked about; I want to keep them both in for a few days just for monitoring. Should I take the first family selfie?"

 

 

  
***

The twins receive their names today.

The boys and Maggie are recovering well from a traumatic birth but the timetable for the traditional ceremonies shifts to accommodate a stay in the Intensive Care Unit.

The ritual is a combination of Jewish and Secular traditions; the twins will receive both their English and Hebrew names today. The Bris is joyful and light.

Their nuclear family has flown over the private ceremony at the Synagogue. Later they are planning a second service in Canada for the members who can’t make it. Everyone embraces the notion of the Jewish Ceremony and are listening to Rabbi Goldberg.

After intensive deliberation on Syd's part, they have officially joined a local Reformist Synagogue where their London friends and family attend. There is not a perfect fit, but the surgeon takes delight in planning out the boy’s future and strengthening their roots here.

Sydney is holding their first son. He is sleeping soundly as his mother croons the Hebrew words into his ear and affirms their family faith.

“Gideon Declan Katz- Lin, he is our great warrior who fought so hard to live.”

Maggie is holding the second son – feeling nervous but delighted to be whispering the Jewish words. She is not a convert, but their children will be.

“Asher Owen Katz-Lin he is a happy and blessed child. He fought extra hard to be here and has made it today.”

The formal part of the ceremony is brief, and the rest descends into a full on party. The namesake godfathers are orchestrating the proceedings. It is an excuse to celebrate the newest family members and to enjoy the presence of long absent friends.

Maggie and Sydney were left to watch as their sleeping babies make the rounds for blessings, introductions or a photo.

"I am pretty sure there aren't words to describe what I'm feeling right now" Maggie muses.

"Alight with a combination of happiness, wonder, and apprehension?" Sydney suggests.

"Damn it."

"Mmmmm"

"That is the precise phrase I should have told you when you first came back. It describes my feelings about you entirely" Maggie mock complaints.

"Has that momentary lapse of articulation been bothering you for half a decade?" Sydney asks.

"Hey, I still have not forgotten Lorena Woods for betting my grade in BioMed 306. Surgeons are by default perfectionists and to be fair, I was awful at talking to you."

"I did tend to ambush and then kiss you in inappropriate locations at any given opportunity. A level of confusion is allowed"

"See I am a major fan of ambush kissing. In fact, I think we need to reinstate this policy at the earliest opportunity, especially now that you are Head of Department now, power is so attractive on you."

“You are so transparent you fell in love with me for my brain and influence. I had you at Preeclampsia Review” Sydney laughs at the memory.

“Not true. You have me at ‘Real Doctor’” Maggie corrects as she tugs a loose lock of hair.”

“You had me the second you look at me with bemused interest and to the eyebrow thing."

Maggie repeats the gesture for effect before dragging her wife to retrieve their sons and dance with their family.

The music is starting.

 

 


End file.
